


【授权翻译】论互惠主义 ( 因果律三部曲之二）

by Popunicorn



Series: 因果律三部曲 [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18世纪历史向同人, Canon Era, Dom/sub, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masochism, Prostitution, Self-Hatred, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 受虐倾向, 美革历史向同人, 非常规包养, 非常规支配/服从
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popunicorn/pseuds/Popunicorn
Summary: 简介：劳伦斯时常在他身上破费。虽是没有图谋不轨，但或多或少，透着那么点儿古怪。互攻被打开新世界大门的汉米X受虐倾向金主爸爸劳伦斯作者的警告本故事纯属虚构，包含：三观不正的判断不恰当的情绪处理与人交往中缺乏交流小可爱们不要用钱砸朋友哦
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: 因果律三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672510
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】论互惠主义 ( 因果律三部曲之二）

都是在不知不觉中发生的。

以至于在最初，要想假装整件事情没有发生还是很容易的。亚历山大在枕边发现的那摞钱，只不过是个开端。他想起和劳伦斯上一晚的对话，以及谈话之后的所作所为，过了许久才将前因后果联系起来。

所幸劳伦斯再没有提起那晚的事，多半是觉得丢人，便正中了亚历山大的下怀。谁都难免有几个见不得天日的小秘密，他也早就见怪不怪了。心安理得地收下了那笔钱，亚历山大为自己置办了一双新马靴。

战况有变，他们在那栋雪中木屋里又滞留了数星期。在此期间，另有别的参谋先后加入进来。

***

菲兹（杰拉德）和哈里森带来了福吉谷那边的最新消息 —— 伯戈因将军的队伍攻到哈德逊河南面了。他们还捎来了不少物资和日用品，有墨水、灯油和蜡烛。汉密尔顿在两天内就把新物资用掉了一半，他坚持为各区部署写信联络，直到连笔都握不住为之。拉法叶握着汉密尔顿满是冻疮的手，想帮他搓热。在书房角落的位置上，劳伦斯的余光频繁得在往这边瞧。汉密尔顿被疼得直抽气，嘴里骂骂咧咧地在拼命掩饰。他不想惊扰到劳伦斯。

又过了几天，有个小包裹出现在亚历山大的信件堆上。他觉得很奇怪，小心翼翼地动手去拆。他的手还肿着，动作有些笨拙地解开扎包裹的细绳。里头是一副漂亮光滑的皮革手套，交叠摆放着，神气地等候着自己的新主人。他盯着手套，过了半晌才问道：“这是什么东西？”

他的语气戏谑，可以说是带着轻蔑。米德听见了，站起来探头探脑。他慢慢踱到桌前，捡起署着 ‘汉密尔顿’的名字标签。米德疑惑地拧起眉头，因为包裹上没有退回地址。

“你这是碰到了位贵人呐，”他笑着说，拍了拍亚历山大的肩膀，“看来有位大户人家的千金对你喜爱有加，这份礼物多用心啊。”

亚历山大敷衍地笑了笑，他的双眼却不由自主转向劳伦斯的方向。劳伦斯正在埋头给父亲写信，他十分刻意得避开了汉密尔顿的目光。

他在屋外逮住了劳伦斯，对方正在去库房清点物资的路上。他动作很粗鲁地握住劳伦斯的胳膊，拽着他转了个身，拉到自己的面前。

“这他妈的是什么？”他质问道。

劳伦斯的眼神左躲右闪，似乎是在寻找逃跑的出路，他伸出舌尖紧张地舔了舔下唇。当劳伦斯终于决定开口时，他的声音居然很镇静。

“它们在欧洲貌似很流行，”他声音枯燥得答道，“手套最早要追溯到十世纪 ，我听说你直接把它们戴在手上，用来保暖——跟手笼有点像。但是它们是根据手指的形状设计的。 ”

亚历山大虽是使不出平日里的力气，但是他还是更用力得握住了劳伦斯的胳膊。

“你为什么要寄给我？”

“因为……”劳伦斯尝试挣脱无果，他翻了翻眼睛，避重就轻道，“我觉得你可能需要？”

“亚历山大，你抱怨天冷都有好几天了。”

话里赤裸裸的真相触及了亚历山大的逆鳞，他不由得咬牙切齿。

“我没有那么娇气。”

“好吧。”

劳伦斯点点头，目光沿着自己的胳膊向下游走，在握住他的手上停住了。制服袖子藏青色的面料被揉得满是褶皱。亚历山大红了脸，立刻松开了劳伦斯的胳膊。

“我不要你的东西。”

“那你就别戴咯，” 劳伦斯耸肩，满不在乎的样子。

“我的意思是，我不能白收你的东西。”

他的每个字都铿锵有力，确保对方能听清楚。他自认为跟劳伦斯的交情还算不错，事实上二人相识的时间并没有很长。况且还有挺多关于自己的私事，汉密尔顿宁愿闭口不提。即便是在劳伦斯面前，他也是个城府很深的人。

大多数时候，他不觉得有必要多费口舌来为自己开脱。尽管如此，他必须要让劳伦斯明白——他浑身上下，除了父母给的名字，其余全是自己用双手和劳动换来的。

劳伦斯的眼底闪过一丝异样颜色，亚历山大不确定他是突然顿悟了，还是别的什么东西。无论究竟是什么，都叫劳伦斯的表情柔和了下来。他脸上那种深思熟虑后的漫不经心隐去了，换上了某种更加原始的情感，这反倒令人难以形容。

当他再次开口时，语气还是像先前一样不疼不痒，透着疏远。

“那就去争取啊，”劳伦斯建议道，他像是在为迷途的旅人指点迷津，“如果那样做能让你心安的话。”

汉密尔顿目不转睛得回望他，渐渐领悟了话里暗藏的意思。劳伦斯抖出袖口的褶边，他整理仪态的动作像是在维护最后一丝摇摇欲坠的尊严。

他继续往库房走去，亚历山大并没有跟上前。他站在原地，有些痴傻地眨着眼睛。

大约过了几分钟，他将手指伸进大衣口袋，偷偷探进了那副手套里。

那感觉好得无与伦比。

***

步入二月，天气迎来了好转。虽是日短夜长，干爽洁净的气候取代了风雪冰雹的肆虐。整个峡谷沉浸在寒冷，但是相对平和的冬日之中。亚历山大的皮肤对气温变化尤为敏感。跟暴风雪比起来，又干又脆的冷空气反倒让他不适应。好在那副手套确保他的双手是暖和的。

每当指尖滑进小驴皮的内衬时，他的嘴角总是情不自禁地洋溢起微笑。手套服帖地包裹着他的十指，那触感柔软而舒适，是种暗地里的放纵。这样‘’自甘堕落‘’的做法，总是让他的腹腔里升腾出一股骚动，挠得人发痒。

他很难有机会能够享受到这类奢侈品，心知这是他的弱点：因为如今他已经习惯了高级皮革的手感，很难想象从经往后，他该怎么办。

只不过，这手套还不完全是属于他的，起码现在还不是。尽管他对这份新礼物的依赖与日俱增。在没有付清款项之前，它们都还是劳伦斯（约翰）的东西。

时间一天天过去，劳伦斯的暗示还在亚历山大的耳边回响。

冰冷的语句里透着不以为然：…… **去争取啊** ……还有…… **如果那样能让你心安的话。**

亚历山大并不是图个心中踏实，而是出于原则底线。他拒绝接受来自任何人的施舍。他能够爬到今天的位子，依靠得才不是某个富家阔少的怜悯。他花了整个下午的时间，思考该如何补偿劳伦斯。然而机会就在那天晚上悄然到来了。

劳伦斯一整天都在心烦意乱。他在案前不停调换姿势，表现得坐立不安。他的手落在肩胛骨交接的地方，揉搓着那里的筋肉。他向后用力伸展着身体，以至于亚历山大都开始暗中担心，他会连人带椅子得仰倒过去。

劳伦斯让他分心。

不只是因为劳伦斯频繁打断了宁静的工作状态，更是因为他发出的那种 ——不间断的，难受的轻哼。他不是刻意要用身体不适来博取同情，但那声音无时无刻都在提醒着旁人。

没等到汉密尔顿发问，拉法叶就率先打破了沉默。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”他关切地问。

劳伦斯在他直白的注视下懊恼得又哼了一声。

“我的肩疼了一天，”他报复性地揉着难受的部位，“从布兰迪万回来以后，它就一直感觉不对劲。”

“那是因为你从早到晚都坐在同一个地方，没有动弹，”亚历山大正在起草给格林将军的信，他垂着头，跟劳伦斯说，“你应该起来做点俯卧撑，活动活动。”

劳伦斯不置一词，但是手上的力度却加重了。他嗓子里发出的声音比平时要高了些。虽然那喘息很小，难以引起别人的注意，但是亚历山大还是听见了。他便立刻抬起头，心跳撞击着耳鼓膜。

劳伦斯的双眉微蹙着，眼睑也低垂了。亚历山大能隐约分辨出他眉间的细纹。汉密尔顿意识到：劳伦斯只有在遇到复杂棘手的问题时，才会露出这样的表情。

劳伦斯在靠背椅上继续伸展着僵硬的身体，后背挺得笔直，好似绷紧的弓弦。

亚历山大放下手中的羽毛笔。

“或者，”他故意将语气放得很随意，“我可以替你捏捏肩。”

劳伦斯的身形显得更加紧绷了（如果还有余地的话）。他猛地睁开眼睛，惶恐得瞥向汉密尔顿。

“您快请，”拉法叶焦躁地挥了挥手，冲亚历山大说，“不然他总是在那哼哼唧唧个没完没了。”

劳伦斯看起来犹豫不决，他睁大了眼睛，像是被吓着了：“你确定吗？”

亚历山大耸了耸肩，“有何不可，”停顿了片刻，他接着说道，“毕竟，我还欠你一个人情。”

劳伦斯闻言略微有些吃惊，又慌忙朝拉法叶的方向望去。拉法叶正专注于手上的工作，亚历山大觉得法国人压根就没有听见自己的话，更不会去揣测其中的意思。

劳伦斯仰起下巴，他绷得那样紧，亚历山大能看到肌肉在颤动；如飞蛾振动的薄翼一般，轻盈灵动却透着焦躁不安。

终于，他点头了。

亚历山大起身穿过房间，他步调平稳地来到劳伦斯的椅子后站定。他离得越近，越能感受到劳伦斯的脉搏在加快；能听见他的呼吸被打乱，愈发急促。这个认知令亚历山大激动不已。突如其来的兴奋感游走于全身，促使他的动作更加大胆起来。

他抬起手摩挲着劳伦斯的后背，最终按在了肩背上方平坦的部位。他没有提醒对方，掌根摁进了劳伦斯的肩胛中央。他的力道不重，但也远远称不上温柔。

劳伦斯发出一声低沉的长叹。他合上眼睛，向后微微仰头，这便是默许。于是亚历山大俯身，他在劳伦斯的耳畔低语：“我要是手重了，你觉得疼，就告诉我。”

然而至始至终，劳伦斯都是一声不吭。

***

渐渐地，这成了他们之间约定俗成的习惯。

亚历山大发誓自己从未蓄意引导，他不懂事态为何演变成了这样。不知从何时开始，每当劳伦斯带着懒洋洋的神情，从床上坐起来，优美杂乱的伸展着身体。亚历山大就会主动提出帮他系头发。或是有的时候，经过了漫长一天的工作，他们蜷缩在木屋里处理成堆的文件。劳伦斯会从桌前挺起身来，向亚历山大投去个颇具暗示的眼神，对方便会立刻询问他是否需要按摩。

这便是他们之间的规则。

就好比，劳伦斯从来不主动，最起码他没有将需求广而告之。通过一系列带着期望的眼神和漫不经心的只言片语，他总是能很清楚地表达自己究竟要什么。亚历山大则是尽快依言行事。

次日清晨（或者在几天之后），当亚历山大睁开眼睛，他会在枕边发现一盒润发油，一套崭新的羽毛笔，或是一副银质袖扣。如果碰上邮路缓慢，就只有钱币。

某次 ，拉法叶直截了当得冲他说：“这也太奇怪了。”

亚历山大撕开刚收到的包裹，那也是劳伦斯寄来的。包裹里是一顶漂亮的新帽子，藏青色的绸面，镶嵌着金色和深红的纹绣。汉密尔顿的手指爱怜得抚摸着笔挺的帽檐。就在一周前，他才将尺寸寄给劳伦斯的裁缝，没想到他这么快就做出来了。

“其实也没有那么奇怪啦，”亚历山大回答道，拉法叶扬起一边眉毛，紧紧抿起双唇，便不再过问了。亚历山大没有必要告诉拉法叶实情。随着更多的礼物不间断地被送进来。亚历山大和劳伦斯之间的气氛也变得更沉重了，二人交换过的字句满载着暗藏的讯息，拉扯着他们的所在之处向下坠落。没过多久，拉法叶便猜到了为何那些包裹从来没有退回地址。当他问起此事，亚历山大搪塞道：“我偶尔替他办事。”

这个话题也就被放下了。

因为，约翰和亚历山大确实是好朋友。

从他们初次见面的时候起，亚历山大就察觉到有某种心魔鬼魅在暗中折磨着劳伦斯，——某种黑暗的，罪恶的东西伴随在他的左右，终日如影随形。

劳伦斯不愿谈起这些，没有关系，也是情有可原。毕竟亚历山大也有很多不愿跟人分享的心事，自己可是没有资格指责好友有所保留。无论那心魔具体是什么，是它促使劳伦斯在拥挤喧嚣的酒馆里向陌生人邀架；是它在拳赛上促使劳伦斯往任何一个地痞无赖身上一掷千金。[1]

再说了，既然劳伦斯已经决定了，要用 **这种方式** 来抒发他的痛苦。最起码，亚历山大能给他带来少许抚慰，同时覆盖自己的日常开销。

好吧，或许的确有那么一点古怪。

事实是，有的时候亚历山大并不指望对方付钱。例如当他替劳伦斯梳头发；或是当他小心地在劳伦斯擦破的指关节上涂抹醋的时候。他只是想做个称职的朋友。

偶尔几次，面带倦意的劳伦斯会将头靠在亚历山大的大腿上，好像那是再自然不过的举动。亚历山大的手就顺势在劳伦斯的上身游走，慵懒地抚摸着他的后背或是前胸。对方的身体紧贴着他，所带来的温热重量；以及手心之下丝绸般的细嫩肌肤，都让他流连忘返。

然而他一觉醒来，那摞冰冷的钱币再次出现在了床沿上。往往在这个时候，亚历山大感到困惑，还有点受伤。

***

劳伦斯此时正将亚历山大压在身下，牢牢地定在地上。他的双手握着对方的手腕，一只膝盖故意顶住亚历山大的大腿根，他想要用这种疼痛来钳制对方。

他们是在摔跤。

劳伦斯最近吃得很少，作为大部分时间都在室内活动的人，他的体型还是偏瘦了。尽管如此，他还是成功地将亚历山大制服了。后者被仰面掀翻在地，劳伦斯温热的上身禁锢着他动弹不得，背后是霜冻的大地。

劳伦斯俯视着他，一脸的自命不凡，有些好笑得看着亚历山大企图抬脚踹他。

“我本来以为冬季是抓不到像样的猎物的，”他故意用亚历山大最不喜欢的比喻去逗他。

“别他妈的当我是只兔子，”亚历山大低吼道，比起他现在所处的尴尬境地，这句话更叫他心中窝火。

劳伦斯沉吟着表示赞同。

“对了，”他的嘴角边扬起个痞气的坏笑，“也许小耗子或者小野猫[2] 更适合你。”

亚历山大破口大骂，他出其不意地抬起自己的膝盖，顶向劳伦斯的腹部，用力将他掀开。伴随着一声软绵绵的“哎呀”，劳伦斯顺势倒了下去。汉密尔顿趁他还没动作，赶忙从地上翻身起来。为了制住劳伦斯过于修长的肢体，他用上了全身的重量。最终劳伦斯的双手被摁在了脸的两侧。

“我以为拉法叶早就不准你去打猎了，”他说着，飞了一眼劳伦斯负伤的那只肩膀[3]。劳伦斯很不优雅地喘着气，“就凭他，也想管我。”

“他是管不住你，”亚历山大承认道，意识到劳伦斯在他的身下逐渐放松；他暧昧地望着自己，眼睛里的颜色渲染得愈发浓郁。

“因为 **只有我** 能管住你，对不对？”

劳伦斯嗤之以鼻，可惜他的反应缺少真情实感。亚历山大于是用膝盖按住了劳伦斯的大腿，握住一把他的头发，他用劳伦斯喜欢的那种力度强迫他抬起头。

“问你话呢，约翰，我说得对不对？”

作为回应，劳伦斯发出急促地喘息，声调既高昂又带着气音。亚历山大握紧了手中的头发，他只等到劳伦斯的表情开始变得沉醉，才将他放开；他微张着嘴，脸直接摔进了泥地里。这是亚历山大第二次做‘这种事’，自‘初夜’以来—— 第二次真刀真枪，带着意图地去做。这种行为完全不是他在给对方编辫子的时候，手劲大一些可以比拟的。

他早就暗中萌生出好奇，在他此时经历的所有情感中，毫无疑问这是最理智的那个声音。这种好奇怂恿他再去尝试和探索。他想要知道为什么劳伦斯如此喜欢‘这种事’，以及为何，亚历山大，他自己，如此享受去做‘这种事’。

“约翰·劳伦斯，你可真是个怪人，”亚历山大波澜不惊地冲他说，劳伦斯在向上顶跨，他的动作里透着股装模作样的无辜。亚历山大伸出手掌，有条不紊地把劳伦斯的脸摁回了泥巴里。劳伦斯开始咳嗽，他不小心吸进了一口土。

“混账东西（野种）！”

他连哼带喘得吐出一口带泥的吐沫。亚历山大扬起巴掌，结结实实得甩了劳伦斯一记响亮的耳光。劳伦斯惊愕地抽气，张着嘴摔倒在地。亚历山大高高在上，怒视着他；眼神里燃着火，他的拳头握得发白，好像随时准备着再次出击一样。

“区区一副袖扣还不值得让我听你这样讲话，”他说道，神色冰冷。劳伦斯动了动唇想要说话，咽了口吐沫，他再次尝试着开口。

“我很抱歉，”几番尝试后，他终于说道，“你知道我不是那个意思。”

道歉听起来发自肺腑，他的嗓音虽然嘶哑，劳伦斯听起来却很真诚。亚历山大想：或许是因为刚刚那个耳光，也有可能是因为出言伤害了他而感到自责。问题是，劳伦斯脸上的神情却是毫无歉意的。他原本深邃，像是弥漫着鸦片烟气的双眼突然亮了起来，变得炯炯有神。

他的呼吸很重，汉密尔顿可以看见他脖子处被阳光亲吻成金棕色的一截裸露皮肤，脉搏在轻薄的皮肤下有力地跳动。

虽然他仰望着亚历山大，表现得像是只误入圈套的野鹿。在他扩散的瞳孔中，亚历山大读出的本该是恐惧…事实却不是这样的。那种眼神是不会出现在恨不得仓惶逃命的猎物身上。

二人几乎是在同时幡然醒悟 —— 那是渴望被再次伤害的人才会流露出的眼神。

亚历山大紧接着发觉到 — 有个灼热的触感正悄悄顶在他的臀部。刚开始他还没有意识到那是什么，当他反应过来的时候，劳伦斯已经将他一把推了出去。

劳伦斯撑着自己坐起来，双手捂着脸，从指间的空隙中传出模糊不清的嘘声。他潦草地揉了一把脸：“靠。”

亚历山大呆呆地盯着他，他试探着：“劳伦斯？”

劳伦斯没有应答，也没有正眼去看亚历山大。他摇摇晃晃得从地上爬起来，踉跄着潜入了树荫绰绰的幽深掩护中，甚至都没有回头。

*** 

“这事情简直越来越匪夷所思了。”

拉法叶的双臂交叉在胸前。他微抬着的下巴露出倨傲的曲线，审视着那匹马。

亚历山大没有理他的嗤笑，单手抚摸着眼前动物优美的栗色脖颈

“你可别眼红啊。”

拉法叶翻了个白眼，皮笑肉不笑地看着亚历山大伸手从口袋里摸出个苹果。

“我才不稀罕你的马，”他傲慢地说，“只是我忍不住要去想，为了这些，你究竟做了什么。”

亚历山大没有回答。劳伦斯一早就赶去支援格林将军了，都没来得及跟亚历山大道别。但是在临走之前，他提前嘱咐好了马房的小子。

在若隐若现的午后阳光下，这匹马的毛色几乎跟亚历山大的发色一致。马用鼻子摩挲着他的掌心，亚历山大抬起另一手，在马耳朵的中央揉搓着。

“行行好，你可别叫它比塞弗勒斯[4]，”拉法叶警告他。亚历山大笑了，喂给他的马那个苹果。

*完*

作者的话：

劳伦斯真的送给了汉密尔顿一顶帽子，这个系列便是受到了这段史实的启发。

[1] 据说劳伦斯热爱抢着买单，搞不好能做出：今晚在座的所有酒都是我请！这样的傻事

[2] Shrew 原文是尖嘴鼠，学名叫鼩鼱，是个可爱的小动物，同时这个词也有‘泼妇’的意思。

[3] 格曼顿战役，劳伦斯的右肩中弹

[4] Bucephalus 亚历山大大帝的战马


End file.
